As máscaras da Alice
by GakuenAlicefan27
Summary: Os pensamentos da Alice sobre algo que disseram com relação à sua máscara de Mascarado. P.S: Eu mudei um bocado a personalidade da Alice.


N/A: Foi uma ideia que veio do nada e que eu tive vontade de escrever na forma de uma fanfiction.

Disclaimer: Bakugan não me pertence.

Boa fic! ^^

**A(s) máscara(s) da Alice**

Estavam todos os seis sentados em grandes poltronas numa das grandes salas da casa/prédio do Marucho. Já tinha um mês que a batalha contra o Naga tinha sido vencida, e agora todos tinham se reunido para comer pizza e conversar.

Claro que, a conversa acabou indo de quais eram as músicas favoritas de cada um para como foram aqueles dias em que os Bakugan ainda estavam com eles e como eles tinham se divertido juntos, já que todos gostavam de lembrar de sua batalhas e histórias.

Alice observava cada um deles. Todos os outros estavam olhando para o Dan enquanto ele falava sobre algumas de suas lutas e das piadas que ele contava para o Drago e que ele não entendia. Depois, Alice passou a prestar atenção nas expressões que seus amigos faziam e não ouviu mais o que o Dan estava falando, de maneira que quando ela voltou a prestar atenção ela só conseguiu ouvir essa frase:

"...Mas aí a máscara da Alice caiu e tudo ficou bem depois que nós derrotamos o Naga." Ele continuou a falar, mas ela já tinha voltado a não prestar atenção, refletindo naquelas palavras que o Dan dissera sobre o fato de ter sido revelado que ela era o Mascarado, e de quando a máscara que era a parte principal do disfarce tinha caído.

Sim, a sua máscara azul, aquela que fazia com que ela se tornasse o Mascarado e batalhasse sem que ela mesma soubesse, mandando os Bakugan para a dimensão da morte e trabalhando para o Naga.

Essa máscara tinha caído.

Mas ainda faltava a máscara que ela usava para ouvir a Julie falar de compras, compras e mais compras, e quando ela começava a falar sem parar de garotos e como ela ficava bonita com isso ou com aquilo. Alice odiava quando a guerreira sub-terra entrava no modo de patricinha irritante, mas ela fingia que não ligava, ou melhor, como se ela se divertisse enquanto a Julie falava disso.

Ainda faltava a máscara que ela usava para ouvir o Marucho falar de termos de computação e tecnologia que ela não conhecia e não tinha a mínima idéia de o que significavam ou quando ele pedia que ela provasse os lanches que ele mesmo fazia com o Preyas. Ele podia arrumar coisas melhores para falar, ou pelo menos parar de falar por um minuto e poupá-la de tanta conversa chata que ela não queria ouvir, e podia se tocar de que ninguém consegue ter estômago para comer todas as coisas que ele prepara uma atrás da outra. Mas ela fingia estar interessada toda vez que ele falava de algum chip novo ou de algum dado que ele tinha encontrado, e sempre elogiava as receitas dele.

Ainda faltava a máscara que ela usava para ouvir as milhares de reclamações que a Runo fazia do Dan toda vez que ela discutia com ele, e todos os elogios que ela fazia quando ele ganhava uma batalha, e ainda ter que aguentar ela falando de como a Julie estava dando nos nervos dela ou de como ela estava exausta de tanto trabalhar no café. Será que a Runo não tinha nada melhor para fazer da vida do que procurá-la e falar até ficar rouca de qualquer coisinha que estivesse preocupando ela, mesmo que essa coisa fosse miseravelmente insignificante, e que ela pudesse resolver sozinha? Será que ela nem ao menos tinha ouvido falar de que é bom conversar com as a suas plantas? A Runo tinha um monte de plantas, então por que não descarregava as coisas nelas? As plantas não ficam entediadas, pelo contrário, elas até crescem mais rápido quando alguém conversa regularmente com elas. Mas ela fingia que adorava que a Runo ficasse horas conversando com ela, e que ela sempre estaria disposta a ouvir com interesse qualquer coisa que ela quisesse dizer.

Ainda faltava a máscara que ela usava para sorrir e fazer cara de contente toda vez que o Shun aprendia um novo movimento ninja, e ficava horas treinando disposto a aperfeiçoá-lo. Tá, ele podia saber alguns movimentos, mas existem coisas mais importantes no mundo do que alguns truques que eram usados há um tempão e que ninguém quase se importava mais. Mas ela fingia que era bom ele aprender tudo isso, e que ela achava que era importante que ele treinasse tanto uma coisa tão velha.

Ainda faltava a máscara que ela usava para rir das piadas sem graça do Dan, e quando ele insistia em sair por aí batalhando com a primeira alma que aparecesse na frente dele, quando ela fingia que achava essa atitude legal. Cara, ela ficou foi surpresa que ninguém nunca chamou a polícia porque o Dan não parava de perseguir essa pessoa querendo que ela batalhasse com ele. Tinha gente que precisava se tocar pra ontem.

Ainda faltava a máscara que ela usava para fazer cara de quem não estava nem lembrando que o Mascarado tinha ido embora, e de quem estava feliz com isso. Ela queria que ele voltasse, sentia falta dele. Ela gostava dele. Passou a maior parte do tempo sem nem saber que eles eram a mesma pessoa, mas agora que ela sabia disso e que ele tinha ido embora era como se estivesse faltando uma parte dela. Mas, claro, ela fingia que estava aliviada que ele tivesse ido embora.

Os guerreiros nem desconfiavam da existência dessas outras máscaras, e ela é que não ia contar. Era divertido demais ver o quanto eles eram ingênuos. Ela não era má, mas não era do jeito que eles pensavam que ela fosse. Ela gostava deles, mas tinha tantas coisas que eles faziam que ela detestava e que eles nem percebiam. A Alice de verdade, essa ninguém conhecia, talvez o Mascarado conhecesse, mas mais ninguém.

Ela voltou a prestar atenção no que o Dan estava falando, e quando ele voltou a repetir aquela frase mais uma vez, talvez por ter esquecido que já a tinha dito...

"A máscara da Alice caiu." Ele disse de novo.

Ela pensou:

"_Só uma delas, Dan. Só uma delas."_

-x-

Terminei!

Eu gostei de escrever essa!

Espero que tenham gostado! ^^

Quem quiser comentar e botar nos favoritos, obrigada! ^^

Tchau! ^^


End file.
